Riddle and Kane
by Maleficarum
Summary: Mixed up memories of Stella Kane, cousin of Bruce Wayne, and Edward Nashton, Enigma (the one who will later be the Riddler). (This is less Arkham Asylum, but will have bits of it. Includes Arkham Origins, Asylum, and City. It'll all be incorporated, I swear).
1. Love

**(Origins)**

"Edward..." She hummed, letting his kisses drag her to the couch. Her hands were clasped firmly around his neck, urging him to intensify the kiss. His large, gloved hands ran through her hair and held the side of her face. One of his hands left her face and braced the back of the couch as they collapsed on it. Stella's stomach fluttered when they fell back and landed softly on the cushions. She giggled through his lips.  
The hand that was on the back of the couch slowly moved toward Stella's lower back. He slid his hand beneath her and pulled her as close as possible to him. Bliss radiated from his mouth and from hers as they truly realized their love for each other. Stella couldn't have had it any other way. She was glad that this moment was with Edward Nashton, and not with some other person. Never had she felt such passion and love for someone.  
Her hands left his neck and fumbled at his sweater and tie. Edward didn't resist. As they continually locked lips, she loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt; through the vest. His hands played with her shirt straps. One hand went up her shirt and ran over her skin. She shivered from the intimacy.  
He managed to slip her shirt over her head and flung it across the room. She'd never been shirtless in front of a guy before. While the insecurities ran through her head like a hyper child, Edward was kissing them down. His lips left hers and simply dotted her chin, neck, chest and just above her breasts. She moaned, moving her hands back to his hair and running her fingers through the brown strands.  
Stella grabbed the sides of his face, making him look at her. His blue-green eyes were sparkling with lust and certainty. Stella nodded, bringing his face back to hers and pecking him all over. She knew she was ready. Edward Nashton was the one for her. She knew he felt the same way. She knew it.


	2. Enigma

**(Origins)**

The computer screens, all twelve of them, were splayed in rows of 2 by 6 in front of Stella. Each one had a section of Gotham City in their monitors. She recognized the GCPD building, the Industrial District and so on and so forth. Why did this Enigma character have all of these cameras, exactly? Why was he spying on Gotham?  
Her fingers dusted over the keyboards as she imagined his fingers running over the keys and slowly destroying people's lives. A fire of hate burned in her chest as she thought back to Georgia Strauss. Her friend, one of the only ones, in Gotham was dead because of this lunatic. Stella hit her fist on the table, trying hard to control her rage. She threw her head in her hands, seething silently.  
A quiet humming sound came from her left. She peeked with one eye and saw a smaller screen, different from the others. The power was on, but the screen itself was asleep. She pressed the small button and it zipped to life. In the screen was not another part of Gotham, but a certain room in a certain manor of a certain billionaire playboy.  
Stella's hands flew to her face as she jumped back, covering her mouth to keep from screaming and crying all at once. She noticed a DVR sort of machine beneath the small television and a remote. She grabbed the remote with a quivering hand and pressed the rewind button. Instantly, the image rewound to the days and hours that had previously happened. She saw herself pacing the room, sleeping, picking out clothes but never changing. Thank god I change in the bathroom instead of the room.  
Had this been how the kidnappers had known where she was; when she was asleep and when she was awake? Did Enigma give hints to the Joker? Were they in league?  
One of the televisions in the grid was aimed at the entrance of Enigma's hideout. She looked over there cautiously to see a tall figure shrouded in shadows entering. That was only seconds from the room she was in now.  
Stella's eyes widened as she shut off the small television. She moved back, whirling around for a place to hide. Her heart was slamming into her chest as the footsteps were now audible from outside the door. The knob turned, but found the door locked. She mentally praised herself for deciding to lock it when she entered. Keys jingled as the key was inserted in the lock.  
The only place to hide, Stella realized, was beneath the desk. Anywhere else and Enigma would find her for sure. At least if she was underneath, she would have more of an advantage to attack the criminal with so she could esape. With a plunging fear, Stella dived beneath the large desk and pulled the chair in close. She tucked her legs close to her body and wrapped her arms around them. She tried to be as small as possible in the dark.  
With the door now unlocked, it flew open with a bang. Stella jumped, praying silently that she wouldn't be seen. Brown leather shoes were visible, as were dark green khaki type pants. Stella held her breath as Enigma moved across the room, seeming to search everywhere for the intruder. After a moment, he resigned and moved to the desk. Sliding out the chair, he sat down and long legs nearly drove into Stella. She pressed herself to the wall, hoping and begging and hoping.  
There was a shuffling of papers and things. She heard the click of the small television turning on. Then, it hit her.  
She didn't return the video to present time. Upon rewinding, she hadn't thought of going back to present time, in case Enigma returned. Now, he would know.  
"Hmmm," Enigma said, a dry laugh escaping. He pushed back in the chair, making Stella jump again. "It seems a little minx has been playing with my toys, indeed." Enigma stood up, letting the chair slide even further backward. Stella's heart was unrecognizable at this point: it was beating so fast. She shut her eyes, hoping that if she faded into the background he wouldn't check beneath.  
"I also conclude that the neanderthal that messed with my technology is still here. How injudicious of them. He must not understand who I am, and what I am capable of. Or," there was a pause as Enigma bent down, to Stella's worst fear. "she." Said he, staring her in the eye.


	3. GCPD

**(Origins)**

"Stella Kane, meet Edward Nashton. He's our tech specialist," Captain Gordon introduced, "and he'll be the one to teach you about the way things work around here."  
Stella smiled, waving shyly at the tall man behind the desk. Edward waved as well, typing a few more things into the computer as he stood there. He then circled around the desk and stuck out a hand. It was gloved. Stella noticed the other hand had a glove as well; they were fingerless. She shook the hand, feeling the warmth seep into her cold fingers. Instantly she was embarrassed and concerned about her coldness.  
Edward shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Nice to meet you. Alright, thanks Captain." Captain Gordon nodded, and went off, leaving the two alone.  
"So...uhm...how long have you been working here?" Stella asked, trying to make idle chit chat. Edward shrugged.  
"Not too long, actually. But I know a lot more than most of the numbskulls here; so much that you'd think I've worked here for a decade." Nashton exclaimed with an air of ego. Stella was a bit turned off by it, but she still was nervous next to him. But not too intimidated.  
"Well, I suppose I'm being taught by the best, no?" Stella smiled. Edward looked at her, and blinked.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Consider yourself lucky." He snorted.


	4. Joke

**(Origins)**

Stella came to with her head pounding and her vision extremely blurry. It made her disoriented. While she would have fallen back into bed, or fallen to the ground, she could do neither because she was tied to a chair and gagged. Her position was in a warehouse, abandoned and dusty. Blood splatters, no doubt that's what it was, dotted the walls. Rotting carcasses were in corners and shoved in places. They stunk up the place.  
Instantly, she sobered up. Stella wiggled her arms and legs, struggling against the metal bonds that held her down. She fought to scream, but it was muffled by the rag stuffed in her mouth and the other rag tied over her mouth. There was no hope in trying. It was fruitless.  
The door opened. In strolled a tall guy with green hair, a pale face and a red smile. Behind him followed goons dressed in such a way to stand the warmth as well as mimic their leader. Stella held her breath, hoping the best would occur.  
The leader looked almost like a clown, she noticed, as he came closer. He was lean and dressed in a purple and green suit, complete with purple stripes and white gloves.  
"Who are you!" She demanded, but through the gag it sounded more like 'Foo Har Yew'  
The leader smiled, laughing long. It wasn't a generic 'ha ha ha'. It was more like 'ho he he he ho ha ha ha ha'. He grinned at her, making the red seem to grow to an even wider smile.  
"Sorry!?" He asked, "didn't hear that? What'd you say?" He howled in laughter, making the other men nervously break into chuckles as well. It toned down, eventually, but not before the man placed his hand on Stella's shoulder. She flinched beneath his grip.  
"I said, who are you?!" (Uh Shuhd Foo Har Yew?!)  
"Little girl! You'll have to speak up." The man giggled, grabbing her chin roughly. He untied her gag and ripped the rag from her mouth. Stella sputtered, feeling the bile tickle the back of her throat. She licked her lips, restoring wetness to them. The man but stared at her.  
"Who. Are. You?" She spat out the words, feeling the venom on her tongue. The clown backed up.  
"You can call me the Joker, honey. You needn't be so rude, however. You only have to speak up and I'll hear you. You see, I've got an issue with hearing in this ear."  
Stella averted eye contact and stared at the dirty, stone ground. The Joker started to talk. But Stella wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen. All she could think about was what happened before she was kidnapped. What did happen? She could only remember sitting on the bed in her room, reading a novel she had picked up at the store earlier that day (however long ago that was). Then, Stella thought she heard noises. Before she had decided whether or not to check the noises out, a hand had clapped over her face and everything went black.  
Or did it? Stella's mind was a bit foggy. There were flashes of light where the events happened in her head. They just...didn't seem to go together quite well. There were images of cars and trees and people. But that was it. It all kind of molded together like melted crayons.  
"Hey! I'm talking, kiddo!" The Joker growled. When did he get a bat?  
The bat crashed on Stella's knee, creating a sensation between a dull thud and razor hot pain racing up and down her knee. She might have a shattered knee cap if the Joker hit it anymore times.  
Which, he did. But he didn't hit her knee. He hit her arm, her hand and finally right in the gut. Stella doubled over in her seat, feeling the vomit and pain run up and down her throat.  
"I thought you were listening," The Joker twirled the bat in his hands. "Bat, it seems you weren't." The joke was horrible and the pun was too, but Stella was more frightened of what would come next than waiting for the awful punchline to kick in.  
Stella rolled her head. "What do you want with me?" She whined. The Joker continued to twirl the bat.  
"Well, my dear, you've got ties to the rich man Bruce Wayne. Bruce is what...your boyfriend? Long lost brother? Both?" The Joker asked. Stella scoffed, totally perturbed by the idea.  
"No! He's not my boyfriend! He's not my brother either! He...he's my cousin." Stella said, pursing her lips. "He's gonna come for me, you know? He's gonna get the cops and they're gonna arrest you and send you to Arkham or something, you lunatic!" Stella shouted at the Joker, who was rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. Either way, he loves you, dear dear cousin? He'll pay good money to see you safe. Or...just your body." The Joker laughed, low and menacing. Stella's eyes widened.  
She sputtered, "you're gonna kill me?" The Joker responded with a shrug.  
"Maybe. Mmmmmaaaybe. If Mr. Wayne doesn't comply, or if you annoy me, I'll kill you. Or if I just want to." The Joker swung the bat unexpectantly, smashing it against Stella's skull. It didn't do anything too bad, but it sure made her dizzy. Stella slumped forward. Pain radiated through her head. She whimpered please many times, but the Joker didn't listen. He was busy commanding the goons to grab the camera from the van.  
Stella couldn't get the fear of dying out of her head. She didn't want to die- not yet. She had Edward to live for, as well as Bruce. She couldn't let the Joker kill her, for pure fun or not.  
The rest returned. They set up the camera across from Stella, the Joker in command. Joker had a giant cardboard strip and was scribbling on it. Stella could only close her eyes and hope for the best. She imagined Edward's face; his smile; his ego that sometimes shined over on the good parts; and his love of crossword puzzles and riddles.  
"Knock Knock." Stella bit her lip, really doubtful of her joke.  
"Who's there?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked doubtful.  
"Olive." She said. She said it simply, dancing on the tips of her toes.  
"Olive who?"  
"Olive you." Stella giggled, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. He scoffed, rolling his eyes but having a difficult time at hiding his smile.  
"That's a horrible joke." Edward pouted, a bit upset at her failure to do a decent riddle. Stella shrugged, kissing him once or twice on the lips.  
"I know. I'm trying. I'm not as good as you."  
Joker snapped his fingers, making Stella jump. She refocused, her head pounding again. He handed her the sign. Joker grabbed the camera, which was now plugged into several cords that ran into other plugs and into walls. He turned it on, or as Stella could see, and smiled into it.  
"Hellloo Brucey! Do you know who I am? The name's Joker. I may look pretty silly, using this here camera to talk to you...but it's more than that. You see, I've got a friend! Her name's...Stella. Stella Kane." Joker turned the camera to Stella. She stared blankly.  
"Read." He hissed.  
Stella gulped. "O-Okay. One thing. Um. Reverof. Uoy evol I, Eidde," The Joker looked amused and confused. Stella read, though. "Hi, Brucey. It's me, Stella..."


	5. Gotham

**(Origins)**

"Bruce!"  
Stella Kane grinned, throwing her arms around her beefy cousin's neck. Startled, Bruce Wayne trembled as she nearly toppled him over. Bruce hesitantly laughed, accepted the hug and squeezing Stella in response. She laughed, letting Bruce spin her in a circle. As children, they had a strong relationship. Even if they barely saw each other, when they did, they were so close. Luckily, it stayed in tact over the long years since they were seven.  
"You're here! How was the flight?" He asked, releasing her. Stella shrugged, bending down and grabbing her giant suitcases in both hands. She followed Bruce as they navigated through the airport terminal.  
"It was alright. A little shaky, but that's only because there was a storm on the way there." She explained just as the cold, wintry air of Gotham City penetrated their heavy coats. Stella involuntarily shivered.  
"Was there heavy turbulence?" Bruce inquired as they arrived at the waiting limo. The driver exited and popped the back, placing Stella's bags in the trunk. He then opened the door for the two.  
Stella snuggled down into the comfy seat, her backside still a bit numb from the long plane ride. "A bit. Definitely more shaky towards the beginning. Anyway, how are you Brucey? How's Gotham been treating you?" Stella brushed her blonde curls from her face. Her pale features were a stark contrast from Bruce's dark ones. His jet black hair was on the opposite end of the spectrum of her pale gold locks. His eyes were blue, a deep ocean kind of color. Hers were so green and so yellow that they resembled green wheat fields in the summer. People often confused the two for not even being related (which wasn't a difficult mistake).  
"It's been...busy. Hasn't changed a bit since you were last here. Criminals still running amok, money being made and so on and so forth," he smirked. They relaxed a bit, looking out of the windows at the passing buildings. The car zoomed on the way to Wayne Manor, passing by so many little crimes happening in the alleyways. Stella pressed her face against the glass, watching with immense horror. "Which, reminds me..."  
Stella ripped her gaze from the crimes, looking over her shoulder at Bruce.  
"While you're here, Stella, I can't have you leaving the manor. You know why, don't you? In fact, we just saw it as we passed by." Bruce was silent. While he knew his cousin was fond of wandering around towns and investigating sights, there was also the ever present fear of something happening to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, tucking it in his.  
She sputtered. "I can't? I-I mean I know I could get hurt...but I'd be careful! I'd never leave at night, o-or go into the town!" Stella pleaded, using her other hand to squeeze Bruce's. He shook his head.  
"That's not enough. I can bet at least half the criminals in Gotham with my head on a pike in their minds know that you're my cousin, or someone important to me. They'd use that as a weakness, don't you agree? I can't have that. For your safety, mostly." Bruce sighed. Stella's face contorted in disappointment as she ripped her hands from his. She angled her body away from his, and faced the window.  
There was silence. Stella pressed her forehead against the cool glass, watching the dizzying images of trees. They were approaching the manor, now.  
"It's not fair, Brucey. I came to stay with you for six months, and during those six months I wanted to get away from the harsh hand of my mother and recoup. Did you know that?" Stella said, not moving. Bruce shifted.  
Stella continued: "And so, I expect myself to have a free will to do what I please, when I please. If you truly love me, dear cousin, you'd let me go out. I can handle myself. Remember when we were twelve, and you showed me your karate moves? Well, I still remember those. I can handle myself."  
Bruce scoffed. "I doubt a few kicks and punches will take care of heavily armed mobsters," Bruce gave a dry laugh, making Stella stiffen with a wave of annoyance. "What if you run into some of the really bad villains?"  
"Does this crime stopping vigilante that runs around... not dispose of his criminals properly?! I'm safe, Bruce! Let me be, or so help me I will escape myself. I do not wish to be under another 'protective' hand." Stella defended herself, crossing her arms. The limo slowed as it pulled into Wayne Manor.  
"You're twenty-one, Stella. Can't you act like your age and just listen to me? I'm older than you, so you'd better obey. Do what's right! Please!?" Bruce begged in his most sarcastic and straight way. Stella felt wounded. She furrowed her brows, her lip jutting out. Maybe she was being childish - but she was always like that! She was innocent, naive and possibly immature. That was what made her and Bruce so close. When he was younger, and before...his parents, he was exactly like her. They had so much fun together. Afterwards, however, he grew stone-cold and hard. They had their fun, of course, but it was somewhat restrained.  
"Don't you dare!" Stella shouted, pointing her finger accusingly. "Don't you dare try to take control of me! You gaumless, horrible anserine!" Stella clicked her seatbelt and scrambled out of the seat before Bruce could grab after her. She felt his fingers brush the back of her coat, but she ignored it. Throwing the door open before the driver could, Stella stomped her way to the front door. It opened before she was on the last step, and Alfred the Butler stood there.  
His face brightened at the sight of her. Then, however, it faded when he saw the anger on her face. "Miss Kane! It's great to see you...but what is the matter?" He asked, but Stella didn't want to speak.


End file.
